Deliver Me
by Darragh Tieraneaux
Summary: A short one shot about Seamus and Justin. Slash! Warning: attempted suicide.


TITLE: Deliver Me  
  
CHAPTER: 1/1  
  
AUTHOR NAME: Darragh Tieraneaux  
  
AUTHOR E-MAIL: or abhorsenDarraghyahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations  
  
created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not  
  
limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark  
  
infringement is intended. Deliver Me is property of Sarah Brightman and all others with claims to Deliver Me.  
  
WARNINGS: Attempted Suicide, do I even need to say its slash?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I really like how this turned out... Umm... Feedback would be greatly appreciated...  
  
FQF INFO: This is part of the Music is Magic Fuh-Q-Fest... Sadly, this group no longer exists but it was fun while it lasted!  
  
SONG: Deliver Me  
  
PAIRING: Seamus (sandy-haired boy)/Justin (dark-haired boy)

* * *

_Deliver me, out of my sadness._

A dark haired boy was on his knees atop the Astronomy Tower, hands clasped at his chest and face upturned. Dark clouds were swirling above him. The sky, who had overheard many prayers before, threatened to add her tears to his.

_Deliver me, from all of the madness._

A sandy haired boy was looking out the window at the steel grey lake. His heart was shattered and it was his own doing. His mind was reeling with confused thoughts, but they all ended up asking the same question... How could he have let him go?

_Deliver me, courage to guide me._

The dark haired boy stood, as the rain began to fall and stepped to the edge of the tower. The wind howled as if to stop him, to push him back with its force, but it did not succeed._Deliver me, strength from inside me._

No other idea had helped him forget and he so desperately needed to do so. He spread his arms wide and looked down at the ground. The last resort. The only way out.

_All of my life I've been in hiding._

Everyone in his life had told him that what he is is wrong. He was afraid of what he was... afraid that if they found out, they would disown him. His only solution was to conceal it.

_Wishing there was someone just like you._

Then all of that changed when he met his sandy-haired love. He pulled the dark haired boy out of the shadows. He taught him to be proud of whom he was and that no one could take that away from him.

_Now that you're here, now that I've found you,_

A slight shadowy movement on the reflective surface of the lake caught the sandy haired boy's eye. It was clear for only a second because of rain but it looked darkly angelic.

_I know that you're the one to pull me through._

If only it could have been different. If only his sandy haired love wasn't afraid, but this was the hand that fate had dealt them. Who was he to go against the stars?_Deliver me, loving and caring._

The sandy-haired boy squinted through the slowly falling rain for another glimpse. His eyes were drawn up to the Astronomy Tower. Lightning lit up the darkened empyrean and it illuminated the celestial figure. He went numb as realization dawned.

_Deliver me, giving and sharing._He was up from his chair in a fraction of a second, running. Running for all that he was worth. Down the tower, out into the corridor, up countless flights of stairs. Blood was pounding in his ears as he burst on to the top of the Astronomy tower like a caged bird that had been freed.

_Deliver me, the cross that I'm bearing._

The dark haired boy took a deep breath and leapt from the tower, arms still spread wide, face still upturned. Memories of Him came to his mind as he sped toward the ground. Their first kiss, their first time, their... love.

_ All of my life I was in hiding._

The sandy haired boy shouted the spell that would save them. Wingardium Leviosa flowed from his wand and wrapped itself with loving tenderness around his dark-haired love.

_ Wishing there was someone just like you._

Instead of meeting the ground for release upon impact, the dark- haired boy was suddenly halted and thrust upwards. Back toward the top of the tower, back toward life.

_Now that you're here, now that I've found you,_

The sandy-haired boy pulled his dark-haired love into his arms and they both broke down. Sunlight broke through the clouds in delicate rays as if the sky was relieved at not having to receive another premature soul._I know that you're the one to pull me through._

As they sobbed their love, frustration and pain, atop the Astronomy tower, in each other's arms, an unspoken decision was made. Their love could conquer all, no matter who in their life condemned it...  
  
_Deliver me,  
  
Deliver me,  
  
Oh deliver me.  
  
All of my life I was in hiding.  
  
Wishing there was someone just like you.  
  
Now that you're here, now that I've found you,  
  
I know that you're the one to pull me through.  
  
Deliver me,  
  
Oh deliver me.  
  
Won't you deliver me?  
_

* * *

A/N: Well, how was that? Did you like? I hope so. I was poking around my files and couldn't believe I hadn't posted this... I was particularly proud of this one... Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks! Luv, Gia... 


End file.
